Identity Crisis
by The Corporate X Fire Lady
Summary: Is Shane Cheating on Marissa?


**Identity Crisis**

_**Authors Note**__: With all the talk about Shane'alikes I was wondering what would happen if one of them and the Real Shane came into contact. This is just my interpretation of one such contact. How about you guys??_

********************** 

Joanie, Paul, Jesse, Billy and Sean all enter the club. Jesse leans over to Joanie "I thought you said Shane wasn't coming tonight." 

"He isn't." 

"Then who is that", he points to the dancefloor, where Shane is making out with a tall redhead. 

Joanie shrugs "He musta changed his mind. Who's the bimbo." 

Paul leans over to Joanie "I thought you would know." 

The redhead leans over and whispers something in Shanes ear. He burst out laughing and nods. Wrapping his arms around her, the walk towards the Degenerates. 

"Well it looks like we're gonna find out.." 

Shane and the woman walk straight past them and out the door. 

All of their mouths drop. Paul is the first one to speak "Did he just brush us off.." 

Outside Shane and the woman are making out while they wait for a cab. As a cab pulls up Duane gets out. He does a doubletake at Shane and the woman. He is about to go up and say something when they jump into the cab. The woman tells the driver to take them to "Beverly Wilshire Hotel." Before they start to make out again in the back seat. 

*************** 

The next night the locker room is buzzing with the gossip about Shane and the mysterious redhead. 

"I mean he just blew us off." 

"No that's not like Shane." 

"Hell Shane wouldn't cheat on Marissa." 

"Of course I wouldn't." 

Everyone turns around to see Shane standing there. They are all blushing at being caught out. 

Joanie then asks "Well then what were you doing at the club with that redhead." 

"Yeah" Duane pipes in "And what's the deal going back to the Beverly Wilshire with her." 

Shane looks at them as if they are crazy. "I don't know what you've been smoking but I'd stop if I was you." 

Duane looks at him "You really don't remember.." 

"Remember what. Last night I was with mom, dad and steph for dinner." 

Paul is puzzled "Then if it wasn't you then.." 

Shane is confused, he looks at Duane "You said I went to the Beverly Wilshire?" 

"That's right" 

"Okay the only way to solve this is go there and find out what happened." 

Everyone agrees. 

*************** 

They all get out of the limo, Shane walks up to the desk and is about to ask for some information when he hears a squeal "Ohhh, Shane, I told you I would only be a minute.." 

The redhead from last night rushes over and gives him a long passionate kiss. Shane is wide eyed and in shock. As is everyone else. 

A voice with an Australian accent can be heard behind them, "Heehem, I do believe that is my wife you are necking with.." 

Everyone turns around, the redhead nearly faints. "Sssssshane???" She is looking back and forth between the two Shanes. 

"Yes Linda." 

The two men stand either side of Linda. All of a sudden the wrestlers all burst out laughing. Shane looks at them "What's so funny." 

Joanie is barely able to contain her giggles "You.. and heeeeheee.." 

Duane takes a big gulp of air. "Shane buddy, look at this guy, you are identical twins or something. I mean his name is even Shane." 

The two Shanes look at each other and then smile. Linda wraps her arms around her husband. "It is kinda funny Shane." 

Shane McMahon looks over at his twin "If you say your name is McMahon I'll scream." 

The other Shane holds up his arms "No sir." He holds out his hand "The names Shane Matthews." The two men shake hands "Can I ask you a question." 

"Sure" 

"Are you famous or something" 

Shane McMahon laughs. "You could say that. My father owns the WWF and I kinda help him run it." 

Shane Matthews laughs. "Well that explains why everyone is asking for my autograph or picture where ever we go." 

Linda looks at Shane McMahon "We're on our honeymoon." 

Paul nudges Shane, he whispers something in his ear. Shane smiles and nods "Oh yeah." He turns to the happy couple "I'd like for you two to be my guests tomorrow night at our live RAW." 

They look at each other "I don't know.." 

Joanie pipes in "It will be a blast, come on.." 

They both say "Okay" in unison. 

Shane McMahon smiles "I can't wait to see dads face.." 

THE END. 

I know this is a pretty sucky ending but I had struck a writers block wall and couldn't think of how else to end it.. Sorry. 


End file.
